


Beautiful

by Mx Felicia Rondo (SolarSys)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Antoine gets it ALL DAY, Antoine is Knothole's Bicycle, Background Polyamory, Background Relationships, F/M, I feel bad this isn't as Rotor/NICOLE as it maybe should be but it is what it is, Implied orgy, Internalized Fatmisia, M/M, Multi, Rotor deserves love you're all just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSys/pseuds/Mx%20Felicia%20Rondo
Summary: It's late and Rotor's performing a routine check-up on NICOLE. When he can't take his mind off of his hot friends, NICOLE gives him some very 'special' help.
Relationships: Rotor Walrus/NICOLE, Rotor Walrus/Sonic the Hedgehog





	Beautiful

“Rotor,” NICOLE spoke from the speakers of the handheld computer she was contained in, “this is not the first time we have performed a routine check-up.”

“That’s right, NICOLE,” Rotor said, shakily, letting out a nervous chuckle, “that’s why it’s a  _ routine _ check-up… but you knew that. What’s up?” he asked, as sweat dropped from his top-left whisker and landed on his desk  _ just _ below where it would have made contact with any of NICOLE’s components.

Before him was his comrade in the fight for freedom, an advanced A.I. handed to Princess Sally Acorn before Robotnik’s hostile takeover of Mobotropolis by her father, opened up with all of her parts exposed to the air of Rotor’s makeshift workshop of a hut. Said air only had the  _ faintest _ lingering scent of fish.

“My memory banks have each previous check-up on record, and there is one recurring aspect of your inspection that leaves me concerned,” stated NICOLE, her voice a lot noisier and filled with static as the usual low-pass filter on her speaker was temporarily disabled.

The already-anxious walrus’s blood now ran cold upon hearing this. “ _ I knew it, _ ” he thought to himself, “ _ I knew there was no way I could keep this up, no way I could get away with being a Freedom Fighter like this... _ ”

“I-is ‘zat so?” Rotor stammered, “a-and what’d that be?”

“You always are so tense, each time. Particularly after my case has been opened,” NICOLE noted, “not once have you erred in your duty as my mechanic, but my hypotheticals suggest the most-likely failure scenario would occur due to your nerves getting the better of you.”

“Thus, it is in both my best interest and yours that we diagnose what is causing this tension and find a solution for it before moving forward with any further testing,” NICOLE declared, speaking with that artificial voice of hers that sounded just similar enough to Sally’s to cause Rotor to… stir…

“I uh, I think I’ve already got us a diagnosis,” Rotor said, sheepishly, his gaze falling down to the…  _ ‘development’ _ under his desk, “but I don’t think I’d want something like  _ that _ in your records.”

The twitching shaft of his member was pressed against the bottom of his wooden desk--which in itself was uncomfortable enough, but the fact that he couldn’t risk ‘rubbing one out’ in the middle of the check-up without arousing any suspicion from NICOLE took it from a mere nuisance to a crisis.

“Rotor,” NICOLE began flatly--which really was how she talked all the time, but somehow this time felt flatter, “I should not have to remind you of the consequences, should you allow yourself to be compromised while I am in such a vulnerable state. I insist you inform me of the issue before it causes irreparable damage to me and all of the data that King Acorn stored within me.”

She sounded so authoritative in that moment, Rotor thought. “ _ So much like Sally… _ ” The ‘issue’ hardened.

“Okay, okay, NICOLE, I’ll tell you. But you have to make sure Sally never finds out, okay?” Rotor attempted to sound firm, but when the words parted from his lips it came out more like a plea than any sort of command.

“As I am an artificial intelligence designed to aid Sally Acorn, I can only store any such data where she would find out once she has come of age. Shall I proceed to do so?” NICOLE inquired.

“It’ll have to do, for now…” Rotor groaned, filled with dread at the thought of the humiliation he would feel once two more years had passed. “So uh… I uh… I have an erection,” he admitted, using terms as clinical as he could think of in the moment to get across the point to his A.I. ally.

There was a pause, as NICOLE seemed to process the statement. It could have lasted anywhere between four hours and two seconds, by Rotor’s estimation.

“Initializing ‘Birds and Bees dot wav’...” NICOLE finally stated, startling and then causing Rotor’s face to turn even redder than before. When King Acorn’s voice began to play over NICOLE’s speaker, it was worse than he could have imagined in his worst nightmares.

“Stop, c-cancel, cut it out, NICOLE, I know--we  _ all _ know!” Rotor frantically insisted, not wanting to hear another kilobyte of audio of the King explaining sex to what he assumed would be his daughter.

“Error. Memory banks show that this file has only been played once, two seconds ago at 10:28 PM MST. Furthermore, none of my conversational records indicate that you or any of the other Freedom Fighters should possess knowledge of sexual intercourse.”

“W-well, we’re teenagers now, besides Tails! We figure it out pretty quickly on our own!” a very flustered Rotor informed NICOLE, doing his damndest to keep his voice down so as not to draw the attention of any of the other Freedom Fighters. “It’s just a normal thing between us… well, between Sonic and Sally… and Bunnie… and Antoine-- _ boy _ , and with Antoine.”

“Inquiry. If you are having an erection that is distracting you from your work, should you not just masturbate until the issue is resolved?”

“S-setting aside the massive mess I would need to clean up afterward, I… I dunno, I felt like it would be weird to do that in front of you… I-I mean, your PCB is exposed and everything,” Rotor gulped nervously, eyes averted from the handheld unit that NICOLE was stored in.

“Then should you not pay one of your fellow Freedom Fighters a visit so they could orally-pleasure you? It would not require any clean up, should they choose to swallow the semen your penis produces,” NICOLE suggested, quietly choosing not to inquire as to why Rotor would be so nervous about masturbating in front of her printed circuit board.

“I can’t!” Rotor suddenly yelled, before catching himself and looking out the window nervously to see if he caused a major disturbance in Knothole. “I… I can’t go to any of them, NICOLE, I’m… NICOLE, I’m not… like Sonic. They wouldn’t wanna be with a guy that looked like…” his voice trailed off.

No lights in any of the huts after two minutes of watching. A small mercy the night had bestowed upon him, he thought.

“I would not take issue with you masturbating in front of me, Rotor,” stated NICOLE, “any time taken away from the routine check-up would be worth the reduction of risk.”

Logically, Rotor knew that NICOLE could not alter her voice to become any more or less erotic than he already felt it was… but hearing her consent to him masturbating in front of her was almost enough to send him over the edge without even touching it. He knew she had a point, though, and now there was no delaying it any further.

Slowly, he put his screwdriver down and reached under the desk to grasp his massive, thick, throbbing cock. He nervously began to stroke it, not knowing where exactly to look as his picture of Sally and the others was out of arm’s reach. As the minutes flew by, it dawned on him that this lack of a masturbation aid was a bigger problem than he anticipated.

“N-NICOLE?” Rotor sheepishly called, his head working overtime trying to work out any way to make this audio recording as least-incriminating as possible. Excusing himself to go grab the only photo he kept in his humble workshop was out of the question.

“How may I be of assistance, Rotor?”

“C-could you, um… playback some audio of Sally and maybe Bunnie or Sonic? A-Antoine?” The request was awkward enough to make, but saying it out loud just made him imagine the looks on each of their faces when they eventually found out. Hopefully he would be isolating it to just audio-playback that may or may not get picked up by NICOLE’s microphone while he did the deed. “J-just to test your speakers while I’m taking care of this, of course!” An ‘ _ ingenious’ _ excuse that would surely throw any of his friends off his trail.

“Affirmative. Now pulling any relevant audio of Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine to Rotor Walrus.”

He sighed in relief. That was probably the toughest part out of the way. As he continued to stroke along his shaft, he anticipated getting to hear something along the lines of ‘well done, Rotor’ and other such mundane things that would otherwise be serviceable as they were spoken by those he held a very deep affection toward.

What he heard instead made his heart skip a beat.

“Honestly, Sally girl, I’d like to get my hands on ol’ sugar Rote’s behind, but I don’t wanna be pushin’ up on his boundaries or nothin’,” Bunnie’s voice spoke through the speaker.

“U-UM,  _ NICOLE? _ ” Rotor gasped, before catching himself yet again and lowering his voice, “sh-should I be listening to this?”

“I am merely pulling all known instances of when you were addressed so as not to encroach on anyone’s privacy,” NICOLE answered plainly. He very quickly gathered there had been an error in this approach, as he had never heard Bunnie talk about him like that in his  _ life _ .

NICOLE, for her part, was very content to let him believe an error was occurring.

“Man, y’think a guy could take the ol’ hint, Sal!” the audio recording of Sonic exclaimed, “I call Rotor hot,  _ to his face, _ and he moves on like nothing! Maybe he just isn’t interested…”

“ _ I thought he meant… I dunno, something else! _ ” Rotor thought, as countless comments that Sonic had made towards Rotor took on a whole new context. He had assumed that perhaps the quickster had been joking, all those times he had said things that Rotor could swear sounded  _ just like _ flirting.

“Okay, Rotor, thanks for all your help!” Sally said.

“ _Wait…_ _I’ve heard this one,_ ” he realized.

The audio recording, however, continued beyond what had been said within Rotor’s earshot.

“NICOLE, remind me to check in on Rotor while he’s doing one of his projects,” Sally instructed the A.I., in a hushed tone so as not to be heard as she left the workshop, “the way he looks when he’s worked up a sweat…” a  _ very _ alluring sigh rang out through the speaker.

It became very clear to Rotor that, while NICOLE had not noticed that any of them had any knowledge of sex, none of the others had made _any_ secret to her their feelings for the walrus. NICOLE herself also could not detect when what could be interpreted as an innocent comment was actually something more... suggestive.

More and more, audio of his friends played back and revealed that he had been  _ sorely _ mistaken - the other Freedom Fighters had demonstrated a  _ powerful _ interest in their nerdy colleague. He had just never allowed himself to notice it. Comments about how handsome they thought he was, how kissable his lips seemed, it was all laid bare for Rotor to hear.

“If I were to be making my way, I would be leaping Rotor’s legs right this second!” Antoine declared, through NICOLE’s speaker.

“You mean you’d be _jumpin’_ _his bones_ , Sugar Ant?” Bunnie corrected the coyote. The most beautiful giggle from Sally could be overheard from across the room.

That did it. With a few more stiff, aching motions, Rotor moaned and busted his load all over the bottom of his desk, causing the fluids to quickly and unceremoniously fall to his feet. It was deeply unglamorous and yet another thing he’d need to clean up, but  _ god _ if that wasn’t an orgasm to remember, Rotor thought.

“Have you completed masturbating?” NICOLE asked as Rotor sat there, breathing heavily.

“Y-yes, NICOLE,” Rotor huffed, eventually, “Th-th-thanks… I-I’m gonna need a minute before I can get up to clean up...”

“Understood,” NICOLE responded, in a tone he could almost mistake as being… cheery. Maybe this was what Sally was talking about when she told him about how NICOLE was spending ‘too much time’ with Sonic. Something about how her neural network was being influenced by them all as she spent more time with the Freedom Fighters.

With a long, relieved sigh, Rotor basked in the afterglow of the orgasm. It could have lasted anywhere between four seconds and two hours.

* * *

It was dawn when Rotor finished the routine check-up, after cleaning up all physical traces of any ‘incident’ occurring in the workshop besides what he was there to do professionally. He had nodded off a couple of times, but for no longer than an hour each. He had just finished showering for the second time within the past 12 hours when he heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll be there in a sec! Just finished checking up on NICOLE!” he called out to whomever was on the other side of the door.

“Don’t sweat it, Rote,  _ the hedgehog _ doesn’t mix business with pleasure,” replied Sonic, using that same tacky nickname of his that always made Sally roll her eyes.

Hearing Sonic’s voice again brought his flirting back to the forefront of the walrus’s mind, causing his face to flush. What was he going to do with this information, now that he had it? Would he flirt back? What would he even say?

Unsure of what exactly he was about to do, Rotor picked up the handheld computer unit NICOLE was stored in and walked up to the door. Slowly, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, revealing Sonic’s  _ unbearably _ handsome face smiling back at him. He held out NICOLE for Sonic to take and bring back to Sally, and said…

“Y-you can mix me w-with, uh, y-you, uh,” Rotor stammered, before a hiccup interrupted him. “Ohh not a-*hik!*-gain…”

“Did… did you just try to flirt, Rote?” Sonic asked, staring at the walrus with wide eyes.

“Oh gee-*hik!*-geez, I made it weird, didn’t I? S-*hik!*-sorry, I, NICOLE played some audio f-*hik!*-files, during the check-up and--” before he could finish the struggling sentence, Sonic had juiced from right in front of him to his own hut and then back with a cup of water. “Th-*hik!*-thanks,” Rotor said before holding his breath and taking a few gulps of water to treat his case of hiccups.

“Ya didn’t make it weird, I was just surprised is all! Thought you’d never wise up,” Sonic winked at his now beet-red walrus colleague, before taking NICOLE and gesturing for him to come walk it over to Sally’s with him.

Feeling as if he was living in a dream world, Rotor shrugged and figured he might as well go along with it and proceeded to follow the quickster over to Sally’s hut - which would find itself rather packed with very horny Freedom Fighters, the following night.


End file.
